random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Peanut Otter's Disco
is a TV series created by PB&Jotterisnumber1. Premise 7-year-old Peanut Otter, after becoming famous for his disco artist career in 2016, is somehow mentally stuck in the '70s, and somehow can't really control it. He runs a combination discothèque, casino, events center, and convention center obviously called Peanut Otter's Disco, located in a converted prison that cost two undecillion dollars (that's $2,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000) to be transformed into the disco, where people from across the multiverse can party all night. Characters (add more if you want, please.) Peanut Otter A 7-year-old otter child who somehow is able to run a disco. While still smart, funny, and loyal, he became mentally stuck in the '70s, being obsessed with said decade. He wears his attire from the PB&J Otter episode "Picture Perfect". He announces using a Sony ECM-51 microphone. His theme song is "The Best Disco in Town" by The Ritchie Family. Jelly Otter Peanut's 5-year-old sister who is an uber '80s fan after binge watching tapes of MTV footage from 1983. Therefore, she is mentally stuck in the '80s. She is a tomboy who comes up with ridiculous ideas. Her theme song is "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper. Baby Butter Otter A 2-year-old otter baby, who, for some reason, is drawn in Bambi style instead of how Jim Jinkins (her RL creator) draws her. She loves getting dirty and having fun and communicates using simple words on some occasions. Lisa Loud happens to go after this cutie for examination. Her theme song is "Off to Play" by David Snell. Edd and Eddy Two kids from Peach Creek who used to scam kids to get money for jawbreakers. Eddy is confused on why an otter is running a disco, yet he still comes to Peanut Otter's Disco to boogie down. Double D, who tags along, is fascinated by this fact, thinking it's another step to mustelid evolution. Their theme song is "Through Being Cool" by Devo. Jontron Peanut's agent who doesn't give a flip about the otter's job and instead focuses on being a gamer. At least he isn't fired by some idiots. Jon is also Pixel's daddy. His theme song is "Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites" by Skrillex. Homer Simpson An alcoholic dad of three kids who is usually an attendant of the parties held at the disco. Not only does he come to the disco for fun, but he also goes there just to get a drink of Duff beer (yes, the disco employees wanted to suit his desires). His theme song is "The Beer Song" from South Park. Mordecai A blue jay who is the main DJ of Peanut Otter's Disco. Even though he's into '80s and '90s stuff more, he is only allowed to play 1970s disco music according to Peanut, much to his disappointment. His theme song is "Flash Light" by Parliament. Doug Walker AKA the Nostalgia Critic, he is Jelly Otter's guardian because Ernest and Opal Otter are on an eternal vacation. His theme song is "Rock of Ages" by Def Leppard. The Dramatic Chipmunk A former meme-lord who is a wall flower. I'm not making this up. His theme song is "Albuquerque" by "Weird Al" Yankovic (because f ck you, that's why) Lisa Loud A four-year-old college graduate who is Double D's new friend and Peanut thinks she looks like someone straight out of 1974. She was hired to be a janitor at Peanut Otter's Disco, but she didn't really care at all. She is always trying to catch Baby Butter with inventions while she's not working, but fails miserably (think Wile E. Coyote and Roadrunner). Her theme song is "Watch Us Work It" by Devo Discoshooter An attendant of Peanut Otter's Disco. He has an unseen friend named Electric Boogaloo. His theme song is "Yo, Little Brother" by Nolan Thomas Bob the Builder The repairman who works at Peanut Otter's Disco. How many disco balls did he have to replace? Well, you figure that for yourself. He also installed the flashing dance floor. His theme song is "Dare to Be Stupid" by "Weird Al" Yankovic Kenny McCormick An attendant of Peanut Otter's Disco parties. Every time he visits, he dies there and somehow is revived. His theme song is the same as Jelly Otter, but played backwards. Bender A robot agent of Lisa Loud. Lisa is annoyed by this artificial being's laziness. His theme song is "The Robots" by Kraftwerk Filthy Frank A man who hates Peanut Otter's Disco and yells "IT'S TIME TO STOP" every time he goes there, but the attendants look at him in disgust. Ironically, they secretly love him. His theme song is "Shut Your Mouth" by Garbage Heavy An attendant of POD who, despite his stature, is the king of the dance floor who'd put Tony from Saturday Night Fever to shame. He is Peanut's favorite attendant because of this. His theme song is "Stayin' Alive" by the Bee Gees Luan Loud Peanut Otter's Disco's resident comedian. She was originally a last minute replacement for another comedian, a disco and post-disco-themed Minnie Pearl knockoff called April Stardust, who died of AIDS (being a lesbian outside of her showbiz life) before opening night. Her microphone is, according to her Comedian Union ID, a Sony F-98 microphone from the '70's plugged into a Livewire 1/4" Female to 1/4" Male Angle Adapter which is plugged into a Line 6 TBP06 beltpack wireless guitar transmitter synced up to a Line 6 RXS06 Receiver. Her theme song is "Everybody Wants To Rule the World" by Tears for Fears Devo One of Peanut Otter's Disco's house bands. Like Luan Loud they were a last minute replacement, this time for a Latin freestyle group named Mysterion, which couldn't make it to opening night. Their theme song is the same as Bob the Builder. Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234) Some male self-insert who was there, he's a super epic and crazy person who's also a womanizer and a lord of the dance. His theme song is "I Wanna F ck You In The Ass" by The Outhere Brothers. Minerva Mink An attendant of Peanut Otter's Disco. She is a sex god and furry girl who is Elijah's waifu. She is super sexy and loveable and will make the average furry's dong inflate. Enjoys filming pansexual fetish porn that borders on actual porn and blurting out all her fetishes at once. Once hosted a reality show on BYUtv that was cancelled after it's 26th episode's first commercial break. She also performs in the Disco's "Nightly Circus" performances. Her theme song is "Soft Things" by Devo. Steve Former Blue's Clues host who is Minerva Mink's agent. Wears a neck brace (not pictured) and reverse colored clothing. His theme song is "The So Long Song" from Blue's Clues Cleo AKA That tall catgirl, she is Peanut Otter's guardian for the same reasons as Doug Walker. She comes to Peanut Otter's Disco to man the cocktail bar. Her theme song is "The Model" by Kraftwerk Robbie Rotten A lazy Icelandic man who is the head cook of Peanut Otter's Disco. Makes great blue and white colored curvy cakes. He's a cool memelord and a secret pornstar. His theme song is "Master of Disguise" from LazyTown Stingy A puppet child who is Peanut Otter's Disco's landlord. Usually comes to deliver equipment, deliver instruments for the bands, collect bills, claim everything as his property, and boogie down. ALL YOUR FEELINGS ARE HIS!!! His theme song is "The Mine Song" from LazyTown Luna Loud Part of one of Peanut Otter's Disco's house bands. She has a crush on Devo's Bob (formerly known as Bob 1 before Bob "Bob 2" Casale died). Her theme song is "For Those About to Rock (We Salute You)" by AC/DC Lucy Loud Gothic girl and Peanut Otter's Disco's resident poet. Most of her is spent buying endless amounts of copies of screamo music records. Her theme song is "Some Things Never Change (Cassette Version)" by Devo Wordsworth Peanut Otter Disco's other poet. He's a grey cat who rhymes and is stuck in the 80's. His theme song is the same as Luna, but reversed and in G-Major. Lana A girl from the far-off island of Akala, who has two twin sisters named Sarah and Harper. Her favourite pastime involves making pre-made fishing rods. She also has an Araquanid. Her theme song is "Sexi Luv" by Devo Mallow Mallow has a thing for cooking, breaking the fourth wall and making random pop culture references. Her favourite meal is a pre-made berry soup called "Mallow Surprise". She also is bisexual and has a Steenee. Her theme song is "High School Confidential" by Rough Trade Lincoln Loud Kid who has white hair despite not being an old geezer yet. His theme song is "Happy Guy" by Devo Booji Boy Man wearing a rubber mask and glasses who is Devo's agent. His theme song is "Words Get Stuck in My Throat" by Devo Susie A girl from a hostile alien planet who was recently fired from Haltmann Enterprises, Ltd. Once watched giant Mecha anime for 37 hours straight. Her theme song is "Too White" by Nolan Thomas. Lusamine A super-hot female who, despite her looks, is already over 40. She is the president of the Aether Foundation and has no memory of murdering innocent Pokemon, creating black holes all over the Alola region and getting eaten alive by a parasitic jellyfish, instead choosing to spend her free time at the disco organizing raffles and performing "The Cup Song". Also, tap dancing. Her theme song is "When I'm Gone" by Anna Kendrick. Bridget A Irish mouse girl who is the Loud kids' guardian because their mom and dad are on an eternal honeymoon. She also performs in the Nightly Circus and does cabaret performances. Her theme song is "Psychology Of Desire (Demo)" by Devo. Mitzi Mozzarella Animatronic mouse girl... thing. She performs in the Nightly Circus and does cheerleading for the local vocational high school in her spare time. After breifly leaving The Rock-afire Explosion in the 90's, she became famous for her rap artist career and now runs a record label named "Mouse Shit Money Records" which is owned by Peanut Otter's label (Polymer). She lives in the disco's basement, where she and Hector (Wordsworth's boyfriend) engage in numerous illegal activities, such as hiding dead bodies, smuggling Kinder Surprise Eggs, and holding people hostage. Her theme song is "Beds Are Burning" by Midnight Oil. Bobby, Tobby and Flobby Rotten Robbie Rotten's henchmen, They are number one (hey!). Their theme song is "Life Is What U Make It" by A.G. Cubano featuring Tiny Doo. Sportacus The big blue kangaroo who is one of the security guards and a bouncer at Peanut Otter's Disco. His theme song is "The Super Thing" by Devo Wilford Wolf A wolf, duh. He is permanently stuck in his muscular form because f ck you, that's why. He is a security guard for Peanut Otter's Disco. His theme song is "Clap for the Wolfman" by The Guess Who featuring Wolfman Jack. Tubb A frog who is also a security guard for Peanut Otter's Disco. His theme song is "Whip It" by Devo. Roxie Deep-voiced cat lady. Her theme song is "Praying Hands" by Devo. Dixie Minerva Mink's adopted sister in this show. Her theme song is "Another Brick in the Wall (Part II)" by Pink Floyd. Funshine Bear A Care Bear who is the after hours host of Peanut Otter's Disco. Her theme song is The Care Bears Countdown from The Care Bears Family. Bubsy Bobcat Another nuisance who shows up during after hours saying his catchphrase "WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG?!" and knocking over stuff on purpose. Plus, he likes to surprise people in an uncomfortable manner. His theme song is "Strobe Light" by The B-52's. Lillie Lusamine's daughter, who spends most of her free time at the hair salon or at the disco. When she's not doing that, she's trying to keep Nebby in her bag to stop him from running away (theoretically, at least). Nebby Lillie's and Lusamine's pet Cosmog. Pixel McDank A Fonz-wannabe self-insert. She enjoys torturing the whole disco by hijacking the DJ software and playing Jacob Sartorius songs on an endless loop with no warnings (for this reason the disco has a panic button in case Pixel enters). Pixel also happens to be mentally and emotionally stuck in the 1960's. Her favorite pastime is making Club Penguin music videos on a knockoff Sony Vegas and adding in seizure enducing sound effects. She is currently in a strange lesbian relationship with Sayaka Maizono from Danganronpa. She has a clone named Lexip McMeme and her theme song is Dare To Be Stupid by "Weird Al" Yankovic. Ernie and the unnamed blonde puppet Two characters from Peppermint Park. Johnny A baby Popplio. Jeremy A baby Rowlet. Snuggle Bear/Treddy Bear (Battletanx commercial) An unlucky genderfluid parody of the popular Snuggle Bear mascot. (S)he is an attendant of Peanut Otter's Disco and is often accidentally trampled over by other attendants. Kenny McCormick feels sorry for him/her. (S)he also hangs out with Funshine Bear a lot. In "What's in a Nickame?", (s)he reveals that his/her actual name is Treddy Bear. Brian (TheworldofBingbang32) A crazy New Englander self-insert who's catchphrase is "GO RED SOCKS!". He is also a big fan of Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats and is dating Cleo. He's also the secondary DJ, and is allowed to play all types of music compared to Mordecai, and enjoys torturing the whole disco by playing new wave and Latin freestyle songs at full volume. Marco U. Diaz Pixel broke up with him. His theme song is "Smart Patrol / Mr. DNA" by Devo. Jem and the Holograms Peanut Otter's Disco's secondary house band. They dress in white Tyvek suits with stripes made of painted electrical tape on the bottom of the pant legs in the colors of their hair and Pyramex Ztek Orange Safety Glasses rather than what they dressed like in the show. Their theme song is "JEM GIRLS" from their series. Beach Bear He's a polar bear. Duh. Sophie the Otter An otter self-insert (PB&Jotterisnumber1) and PB&J's cousin who visits the disco every now and then just for fun. She likes to sing along to the songs that play in the disco. She is also very intelligent and has a passion for reading non-fiction. Her theme song is "Otter Power". The Chinaotter An otter character and the freak baby of Sophie the Otter and the Devo character the Chinaman. His theme song is "Turning Japanese" is by The Vapors, despite him being Chinese. Raphael A Ninja Turtle who leads Edd and Eddy as their overlord because Ed is on an eternal vacation. His theme song is "Once Around the Block" by Mark Kalfa. Mona Lisa A lizard... thing who is Raphael's bitch. Jessica Rabbit She spends her time stripping for customers at the disco because her husband Roger Rabbit is on an eternal business trip. Screwy A bully robot who wants to be hired to work at Peanut Otter's Disco, but never seems to get what he wants. Eventually, Peanut would change his mind on whether Screwy is right or wrong for the workplace. Julie Bruin What kind of species is she? I forgot. Blaze the Cat Cat woman. Duh. T-Bone and Razor Two "kats" from Megakat City who now spend their time doing donuts in the parking lot of the local Super K-Mart and providing security for the disco. Callie Briggs She's a cat lawyer woman thing. She put T-Bone and Razor in the friend zone and spends her time at the disco since Mayor Manx is at an eternal golfing tournament for mayors. The B-52's Devo's sexy matches. Lori Loud Crazy teen lady who jerks off to Devo fetish hentai. Her theme song is "Cake" by The B-52's. Leni Loud An autistic teenager who spends her spare time cleaning tables at the disco. Her theme song is "One Bad Apple" by Nolan Thomas. Lynn Loud A transgender tween who spends her time doing donuts with BMX bikes in the alley behind the disco. Sydney A green frill-necked lizard from the Outback who is the parking valet driver for Peanut Otter's Disco. During his duty, he always acts as a general entertainer to his passengers when driving them to the disco. He also talks about Jingaroo (a kangaroo) and his other Outback friends sometimes while not working. His comedian side rivals that of Luan Loud's. His theme song is "Shut Up and Drive" by Rihanna. Grubby An Octopede who was separated from Teddy Ruxpin entirely. His purpose in the disco is nothing more than sleeping during every visit. Other characters would wind up kicking him around either intentionally or unintentionally. But no matter how hard, Grubby doesn't notice the pain and continues dozing off. Thus, this proves to be a challenge to get rid of Grubby from the disco, especially since he would come back almost every night to sleep some more. For some weird reason, he can only either keep one eye open or have both eyes shut. Some random A.T.P engineer A A.T.P engineer that resigned from the A.A.H.W and somehow still wears his gear. He has absolutely no frickin' idea what's going on. He was hired to guard the entrance door. (While inside???????) His theme song is "Pottery is Gay" by Anal Cunt. Miroir KirbiMiroir's attempt at creating a self-insert. He loves travelling through time and typically arrives at the disco wearing the latest fashions from whichever time period he last visited. He is shown to be friends with Lana, Mallow, Lillie and all the other self-inserts (yes, even Pixel McDank). His theme song is "No Money" by the Cahoots. Duke Nukem Badass, wisecracking alien a** kicker from L.A. that bases most of his quotes from action movies. Even tough he hates disco he still ocassionally goes in the disco to forget about the most reccent games that feature him. Theme? This is Duke Nukem we're talking about, he doesn't need no theme! (Well actually, it's "If You Don't Like the Village People, You're F cking Gay" by Anal Cunt) Likes: Babes, guns (Especially big ones!), strip clubs, kicking ass, chewing bubble gum, kicking ass AND chewing bubblegum at the same time! (Barely ever happens.) Dislikes: Disco, alien scum, disco-loving alien scum, alien scum that steal our chicks, DISCO-LOVING ALIEN SCUM THAT STEAL OUR CHICKS!!!!!! And running out of bubblegum to chew so he can only kick ass. (WIch happens most of the time.) Orphie A dramatic Marowak. He changes personality every episode. His theme song depends on his personality. Lixep McMeme Pixel's extremely quiet counterpart. Lixep is responsible for the birth of Genesis, the buttbaby she made when she had sexi tymez with Marco to get under Pixel's skin. Lixep is very over-dramatic and is potrayed as an enemy of Pixel's. Lixep's theme song is this. Genesis The baby that Lixep made with Marco so Lixep can make Pixel A N G R Y. Amelia A flying submarine who is an after hours host. Her theme song is "It's Never Ever Easy" from the Rubbadubbers. Sammy Joe A Sceptile who is just there for the music. His theme song is "Babe We're Gonna Love Tonight" by Lime. Pippy A Rockruff who is Sammy Joe's friend. His theme song is "Disco Band" by Scotch. Moose A. Moose A former host of Noggin who appears at the disco. His theme song is "Happy Children" by P. Lion. The Supernoobs Four wallflowers who save the world from alien viruses. They are known as the SuperDudes by press coverage. Their theme song is "Throw Money at the Problem" by Devo. Chihiro, Junko, Toko, Aoi, Makoto & Sayaka A bunch of students from Hope's Peak High. They were handpicked because they are Pixel's favorite DR characters. Whoever got killed/executed comes to the disco as an apparition. Their theme song is "Monsterman" by Devo. Monokuma Evil bear man. His theme songs are "Channel Z" by The B-52's and "I Can't Decide" by Scissor Sisters. Usami Pink angel bunny thing. Bean PixelMiette's furry OC who is an after-hours host. Her theme song is "Parachute" by Olivia Somerlyn. Bella One of PixelMiette's OCs. Her theme song is "Sunblitz" by Mike Shepstone and Steve Ennever. Chisa, Chiaki, Ibuki, Sonia, Teruteru, Mikan and Hiyoko Even moar Dangan Ronpa characters! Their theme song is "Let's Talk" by Devo. Sailor Jupiter One of the Sailor Scouts who provides security for the disco. Her theme song is "Turn Around" by Devo. Sailor Mini Moon One of the Sailor Scouts who provides security for the disco. Her theme song is "Funplex" by The B-52's. Episodes Season 1 /Can U Dance/ Peanut Otter opens up his nightclub for the very first time, and people are surprised at how well he can run it. 'Trivia' *Devo's instruments in the episode are as follows: **Josh 1: Traps Drums A400 Portable Acoustic Drum Set **Jerry: Roland GAIA SH-01 synthesizer, Steinberger L2 electric bass guitar, Blue Microphones Bluebird Wireless Microphone **Mark: Electronic Dream Plant (EDP) Wasp synthesizer, Blue Microphones Bluebird Wireless Microphone **Bob: Ibanez Spud Custom electric guitar **Josh 2: Moog Minimoog Model D, Moog Polymoog, and Roland Jupiter 80 synthesizers, Gibson L6-S electric guitar *Lucy Loud and Wordsworth are seen using Sony ECM-51 microphones. *Orphie has his normal personality. /Different Fur/ Peanut Otter decides that Peanut Otter's Disco needs more entertainment. So, he creates the Nightly Circus, starring furry celebrities. 'Trivia' *Devo's instruments in the episode are as follows: **Josh 1: Traps Drums A400 Portable Acoustic Drum Set **Jerry: Steinberger L2 electric bass guitar **Mark: Electronic Dream Plant (EDP) Wasp synthesizer, Blue Microphones Bluebird Wireless Microphone **Bob: Ibanez Spud Custom electric guitar **Josh 2: Gibson L6-S electric guitar /When I'm Gone/ Lusamine randomly decides to enter a tap dancing competition that is being hosted at the nightclub! 'Trivia' *Devo do not appear in this episode. *This episode marks the debut of Lana's Araquanid and Mallow's Steenee. /When In Doubt, Whip It Out!/ Cleo's sexuality is questioned after a photo is leaked of her, Minerva Mink, and Sunni Gummi engaging in a "bondage slumber party". 'Trivia' *Only the Joshes (Josh "Josh 1" Freese and Josh "Josh 2" Hager) of Devo appear in this episode. *This episode marks the debuts of Bridget and Mitzi Mozzarella. /Big Blue Kangaroo/ Sportacus is hired by Peanut Otter as a security guard, leading to Robbie Rotten's sexuality being taken into question like with the revealing of Cleo being bisexual in the previous episode. 'Trivia' *Devo's instruments in the episode are as follows: **Josh 1: Ddrum Hybrid 6-Piece Acoustic/Trigger Drum Kit **Jerry: Steinberger L2 electric bass guitar **Mark: Electronic Dream Plant (EDP) Wasp synthesizer, Blue Microphones Bluebird Wireless Microphone **Bob: Ibanez Spud Custom electric guitar **Josh 2: Gibson L6-S electric guitar *This episode marks the debut of Sportacus. *Orphie is disgusied as Ziggy in this episode /The Day of Sexual Pleasure/ Peanut Otter discovers that Minerva Mink films her sexual acts with Wilford Wolf and Cleo filmed a girl-on-girl-on-girl sex film with her friends Roxie and Dixie in the main dance room. 'Trivia' *Devo do not appear in this episode. *This episode marks the debut of Wilford Wolf and Roxie and Dixie. /Exploding Sundaes!/ When SOMEONE puts explosives in some ice cream sundaes, Lana, Mallow, Lusamine and Lillie go on an investigation to formally caution the culprit. 'Trivia' *Devo DO appear in this episode, but they don't have any instruments on them. *An advert for Pokemon Sun and Moon can be visibly seen on Lillie's bag. *This episode marks the debut of Nebby and Lillie. /Dance Dance!/ Lana tries to get Luan, Mallow and Lillie into interpretive dance. Soon enough, Peanut Otter boycotts dancing from the whole disco for a month because of it. 'Trivia' *Devo DO appear in this episode, but they don't have any instruments on them and only Jerry and Mark speak. *This marks the first episode where the disco is boycotted. *There is product placement for Wendy's in this episode because Mallow is dressed up as the restaurant's mascot. *Nebby escapes the bag. /Pokemon Showdown!/ Lana, Mallow and Lusamine end up in a trivial argument before fighting in highly competitive Pokemon battles on Pokemon Showdown... while simultaneously dancing. 'Trivia' *Devo do not appear in this episode. *This episode marks the debut of Johnny and Jeremy. *Posters for the movie Sing can be visibly seen on the walls of the disco. *Orphie's personality is a Pokémon Trainer in this episode. /Spuds/ Devo decide to hold a fan convention for their fans (Spuds, Devotees, and Beautiful Mutants) at the disco. 'Trivia' *Devo's instruments in the episode are as follows: **Josh 1: Ddrum Hybrid 6-Piece Acoustic/Trigger Drum Kit **Jerry: Steinberger L2 electric bass guitar **Mark: Electronic Dream Plant (EDP) Wasp synthesizer, Sennheiser SKM 100-835 G3-A Wireless Microphone **Bob: Ibanez Spud Custom electric guitar **Josh 2: Gibson L6-S electric guitar /Use Your Freedom of Speech Wisely/ The American Freedom Defense Initiative holds an art exhibition that will offer a $300,000,000 prize for the best cartoon of Muhammad in the disco's Jai-alai fronton, leading to the attendees working on a plot to murder Pamela Geller and Robert Spencer. 'Trivia' *Devo DO appear in this episode, but they don't have any instruments on them. *Posters for the plays Cats and Hair can be visibly seen on the walls of the disco. *This is the first time the Jai-alai fronton at the disco is shown. *Orphie is Mohammed in this episode. /KISS MY A**/ There's much anticipation over the visit of KISS for a live performance in the Jai-alai fronton, but will it live up to expectations? 'Trivia' *Devo do not appear in this episode. *Orphie is a member of KISS in this episode. /The Grand Raffle/ Lusamine comes up with the genius idea of organising a raffle to earn funds to help support the disco's development, and forces Lillie to help her make this become a reality. 'Trivia' *Devo do not appear in this episode. *Adverts for Pantomime Mime can be visibly seen in the storage room of the disco. /Cleo-Obsesseo/ Brian and Cleo decide to bang. This gets the two of them in trouble. 'Trivia' *Devo DO appear in this episode, but they don't have any instruments on them. *Orphie is a pirate in this episode. /Here Comes The Diazes/ Marco visits the disco and Pixel becomes overly protective of him. 'Trivia' *Pixco becomes canon cause why the f k not. /Restaurant Disco!/ Lusamine decides to make a restaurant in the disco and, with help from Mallow and Lana, succeeds. The restaurant is a smash hit at first, but how long can it last? 'Trivia' *Devo do appear in this episode, but they don't have any instruments on them. *A van that passes a window when Lusamine starts making a pepperoni pizza has an ad for Pantomime Mime 2.0 on it. *This episode marks the first time Lusamine is seen wearing an outfit other than her usual outfit (more specifically, she dresses like your average female chef). *Orphie is a chef in this episode /The Disco vs. BLM/ When Black Lives Matter decides to conduct a die-in at the disco, Peanut Otter decides to hire members of the Kurdish People's Protection Units and some Kurdish Peshmerga fighters to kick some SJW a . A bloody mass murder and Funshine Bear temporarily taking over while Peanut Otter is imprisoned for 8 weeks ensues. 'Trivia' *A van that passes a window while Pershmerga fighters shoot at the Black Lives Matter demonstrators has an ad for Retro Pizza Zone forums on it. /Tordchen/ The ugly buttbaby of Gretchen from Camp Lakebottom and Tord from Eddsworld wrecks havoc all over the disco. But then the entire episode is revealed to be all an acid-induced dream by the members of Devo. 'Trivia' *Pixel dies. Well not really. *Tom, Edd and that other guy appear and also die. But not really. *RIP Edd :( /Susie Shine/ Susie decides to enter a singing competition that the three otters decide to host. But can she come out on top? 'Trivia' *Only Susie, Peanut Otter, Jelly Otter, Baby Butter Otter and a couple of other characters appear in this episode. *This is first episode where Susie is actually seen speaking. *Orphie is the Flying Spaghetti Monster in this episode /Ripped Feelings/ When Homer mistakenly rips the Snuggle Bear (Battletanx) apart during a dance in a way to get him/her to shut up, Kenny McCormick becomes enraged and pits the bald alcoholic into a duel at the disco. If Kenny wins, then the disco employees can fix Snuggle Bear, but if Homer wins, the Snuggle Bear will be tossed into the dumpster, which would upset Funshine Bear greatly. 'Trivia' *Devo do appear in this episode, but none of the members have any lines, although in the scene where Homer rips Snuggle Bear (Battletanx) apart, they are heard gasping. *Orphie is a doctor in this episode. /Pity You/ Mitzi's Rock-afire bandmate Beach Bear comes to the disco to play a solo gig and he and his husband Rolfe DeWolfe's servant Clarice becomes a hyper-active weirdo. 'Trivia' *Devo do appear in this episode, but only Mark has a line (which is "Are you going to lick our buttholes?") /420 BLAZE IT MATES/ Some MLG noscopers decide to hold a tournament in the disco. 'Trivia' *Devo do appear in this episode, but they don't have any instruments on them. *Orphie is Snoop Dogg in this episode. /Triple Dance Cup!/ Peanut Otter, Jelly Otter and Baby Butter Otter force every character in the show so far to enter their dancing competition, with the grand prize being a trip to Wutai. 'Trivia' *Devo do appear in this episode, but they don't have any instruments on nor have any speaking lines. /Work It Out of Bounds/ When Kimber causes Mark's head to blow up after telling him she's a lesbian, Cleo becomes enraged and pits the sister of Jem into a duel at the disco. If Cleo wins, then Mark could have a new head transplanted on, but if Kimber wins, he would have a new head with a Booji Boy mask glued on transplanted on (spoiler alert: Cleo wins and the episode ends with everyone singing "That's Good") 'Trivia' *Devo's instruments in the episode are as follows: **Josh 1: ddrum Hybrid 6-Piece Acoustic/Trigger Drum Kit **Jerry: left-handed Eastwood Guitars DEVO “Be Stiff” Bass electric bass guitar **Mark: Casio VL-1 synthesizer, Logitech Cordless Vantage Microphone **Bob: Fullerton Red-colored G&L SC-2 electric guitar **Josh 2: EMS Synthi AKS synthesizer /Muzika Mutato/ Blaze the Cat engages in a duel with Cleo and Callie at the disco. 'Trivia' *Devo's instruments in the episode are as follows: **Josh 1: ddrum Hybrid 6-Piece Acoustic/Trigger Drum Kit **Jerry: left-handed Eastwood Guitars DEVO “Be Stiff” Bass electric bass guitar **Mark: Casio VL-1 synthesizer, Logitech Cordless Vantage Microphone **Bob: Fullerton Red-colored G&L SC-2 electric guitar **Josh 2: EMS Synthi AKS synthesizer /The X Awards/ The disco's roller skating rink hosts the 47th X Awards. Hilarity and "#XAwardsSoWhite" protests follow. 'Trivia' *This is the first appearance of the disco's roller skating rink, modeled after the one at Oaks Amusement Park. *Devo's instruments in the episode are as follows: **Josh 1: ddrum Hybrid 6-Piece Acoustic/Trigger Drum Kit **Jerry: left-handed Eastwood Guitars DEVO “Be Stiff” Bass electric bass guitar **Mark: Moog Liberation keytar, Logitech Cordless Vantage Microphone **Bob: Fullerton Red-colored G&L SC-2 electric guitar **Josh 2: Gibson L6-S electric guitar /Peanut Otter's Barbecue/ Peanut Otter throws a barbecue in the park that just happens to be in the disco. 'Trivia' *Devo are seen wearing yellow swimsuits made of Tyvek with the band logo in black on them. *Cleo is seen wearing a women's swimsuit with "/b/" written on it. *Orphie is a chef in this episode. *Callie wears a old-fashioned diving suit. HAHA NO FANSERVICE FOR YOU. /Livin' on a Slayer/ The folks at the disco stand in sudden shock when they find out that Mordecai is killed, but they don't know who the culprit was. So, Peanut has to find the one who murdered Mordecai. 'Trivia' *The episode's title is a reference to the song "Livin' on a Prayer" by Bon Jovi. /Cash Money Dollar/ Peanut Otter is forced to pay the rent for his disco, which turns out the be fifty times more than the amount he paid for the disco himself. Consequently, everyone ends up helping him. 'Trivia' *Only Mark and Jerry of Devo appear in this episode. /Devo Dayz/ Devo take over the disco in retaliation for not being featured in the series much. 'Trivia' *Devo's instruments in the episode are as follows: **Josh 1: ddrum Hybrid 6-Piece Acoustic/Trigger Drum Kit **Jerry: left-handed Eastwood Guitars DEVO “Be Stiff” Bass electric bass guitar **Mark: Moog Liberation keytar, Logitech Cordless Vantage Microphone **Bob: Fullerton Red-colored G&L SC-2 electric guitar **Josh 2: Gibson L6-S electric guitar /Mi'tzee and the Mouse Turd Money Gang/ Mitzi holds a rap and bounce concert at the disco. Meanwhile, Devo send a cease and desist letter to Nicki Minaj for copying the name of their song for her song. 'Trivia' *Devo's instruments in the episode are as follows: **Josh 1: ddrum Hybrid 6-Piece Acoustic/Trigger Drum Kit **Jerry: left-handed Eastwood Guitars DEVO “Be Stiff” Bass electric bass guitar **Mark: Moog Liberation keytar, Logitech Cordless Vantage Microphone **Bob: Ibanez Spud Custom **Josh 2: Gibson L6-S electric guitar *Mitzi is seen playing a Fullerton Red-colored G&L SC-2 electric guitar. /Hauntings/ A horde of ghost girls attracted by Devo's terrible attempt at singing a love song haunt the disco one random night on the disco's one-month anniversary, triggering blackouts and making disturbing sounds. Can everyone survive the night? 'Trivia' *Devo's instruments in the episode are as follows: **Josh 1: ddrum Hybrid 6-Piece Acoustic/Trigger Drum Kit **Jerry: Eastwood Guitars Tonika Bass electric bass guitar (played upside down and left-handed) **Mark: Moog Minimoog Model D, Logitech Cordless Vantage Microphone **Bob: Sardonyx electric guitar **Josh 2: Gibson L6-S electric guitar *The beeping noises that play constantly every time a blackout occurs spell "NO YOU ARE NOT THE ONE" in Morse Code. *The quick frames seen in the episode are: **Cleo bound and gagged. **Jerry barfing into an energy dome **Pixel's decapitated head hanging from a rope that is tied to a dirty ceiling **Jeremy and Johnny being captured by Team Rocket for "special reasons" **Lisa with her eyes gouged out **Mitzi being stabbed by a lanky figure **A panorama of the disco, abandoned and ransacked **Mallow's Steenee getting strangled by a Tsareena **Lana's Araquanid drowning in a lake of bones **Luan and Luna hogpiled *Orphie is Jeff the Killer in this episode. Season 2 /I'm a Dancer/ Some dancing girls come in and drive everyone into a flurry of dancing that ends with the disco ball falling off the ceiling and destroying the dance floor, much to everyone's dismay. 'Trivia' *Devo do appear in this episode, but they do not have any instruments or speaking lines. *Mallow and Lana are seen wearing party dresses on this episode only. /VBS! at the Disco/ A Vacation Bible School (VBS) is held at the disco. The Cave Quest program is also featured and the books of Deuteronomy and Leviticus are read, leading to Hector and Wordsworth to boycott going to the disco because of two verses from the books (Deuteronomy 22:5: "A woman shall not wear that pertaineth unto a man, neither shall a man put on a woman's garment. For all that do are an abomination unto the Lord thy God." and Leviticus 18:22: "Thou shalt not lie with mankind, as with womankind: it is abomination.") 'Trivia' *Devo's instruments in the episode are as follows: **Josh 1: ddrum Hybrid 6-Piece Acoustic/Trigger Drum Kit **Jerry: Eastwood Guitars Tonika Bass electric bass guitar (played upside down and left-handed) **Mark: Moog Minimoog Model D, Logitech Cordless Vantage Microphone **Bob: Fullerton Red-colored G&L SC-2 electric guitar **Josh 2: Gibson L6-S electric guitar *Devo are featured in this episode as "Dove: The Band of Love" *This is the second episode where the disco is boycotted. *The episode's title is a reference to the name of the rock band Panic! at the Disco. *Orphie is God in this episode /Panic! at the Disco! at the Disco/ Panic! at the Disco hold a concert at the disco. 'Trivia' *Devo do not appear in this episode. *Orphie is a Beatle in this episode. /An Old Coot and a Murder Plot/ The United Organization of Fish Against Things That are Fun and Delicious (T.U.O.O.F.A.T.T.A.F.A.D.) have the disco closed for being fun. Their leader, Miss Gristlepuss, is then found dead in Cleo's apartment, leading to her being the subject of a huge police investigation. 'Trivia' *A wanted poster for MeMe Roth (the leader of the National Action Against Obesity) is seen on the front door to the disco. *Orphie is a judge in this episode. /Bounce Days/ A twerk-off is held at the disco. Meanwhile, Jelly Otter argues that people are stealing Devo's songs and song names for fame, admiration, and fortune. 'Trivia' *Devo's instruments in the episode are as follows: **Josh 1: ddrum Hybrid 6-Piece Acoustic/Trigger Drum Kit **Jerry: Eastwood Guitars Tonika Bass electric bass guitar (played upside down and left-handed) **Mark: Moog Minimoog Model D, Logitech Cordless Vantage Microphone **Bob: Black La Baye 2x4 "Six" electric guitar **Josh 2: Gibson L6-S electric guitar /Vinyl Thief and the Fanboy's Treasure/ When SOMEONE steals Devo's instruments and vinyl records, everyone at the disco goes on an investigation with the Aether Foundation to catch the culprit. (spoiler alert: Michael Pilmer (Devo-Obsesso) took them) 'Trivia' *Devo are mentioned, but strangely don't appear in this episode. *The name of this episode is a reference to the 2012 video game Rhythm Thief and the Emperor's Treasure. /Not What it Looks Like!/ During after hours, Bubsy shows the attendants and Funshine Bear footage of a disco ball spinning on a big screen while calming disco music plays, but suddenly, as the footage suddenly changes to a group of freaky-faced people lunging at the camera, the audience goes in a state of bedlam. Can Peanut and his sisters sort things out? 'Trivia' *Devo do appear in this episode, but as a cameo, in which they provide music for the after hours. /Frozen Fever/ Peanut Otter decides it would be fun to freeze the disco's dance floor for one day only, essentially turning it into an ice rink. 'Trivia' *Devo are mentioned, but do not appear in this episode. *Every character is seen wearing ice skates and winter clothing in this episode. *Orphie is a ice prince in this episode. /Callie Briggs' Smexy Time/ Callie Briggs resorts to selling her virginity in today's episode. 'Trivia' *Devo's instruments in the episode are as follows: **Josh 1: ddrum Hybrid 6-Piece Acoustic/Trigger Drum Kit **Jerry: Eastwood Guitars Tonika Bass electric bass guitar (played upside down and left-handed) **Mark: Moog Minimoog Model D, Logitech Cordless Vantage Microphone **Bob: Ibanez Spud Custom **Josh 2: Gibson L6-S electric guitar /Devo Has Feelings Too/ Devo lock half the cast in the storage closet in anger from not being featured in the series much. Can the Otters calm them down? 'Trivia' *Devo's instruments in the episode are as follows: **Josh 1: ddrum Hybrid 6-Piece Acoustic/Trigger Drum Kit **Jerry: Eastwood Guitars Tonika Bass electric bass guitar (played upside down and left-handed) **Mark: Logitech Cordless Vantage Microphone **Bob: Sardonyx electric guitar **Josh 2: ROLI Seaboard Rise keyboard /Suck My Di-/ TV preacher robots invade the disco. 'Trivia' *Devo do not have instruments in this episode. /Berry Blender/ After getting tired of pastry dishes being almost exclusively served at the disco restaurant, the Otter Trio decide to mix things up by installing a machine that blends berries, allowing the guests to get creative and make their own tasty dishes. 'Trivia' *Devo do not have instruments in this episode. /Red Shark/ After Lynn is diagnosed with AIDS, Devo send a Red Shark after her girlfriend. Meanwhile, the Otter Trio decide to acquire a McDonald's franchise and install a location within the disco. 'Trivia' *Devo's instruments in the episode are as follows: **Josh 1: ddrum Hybrid 6-Piece Acoustic/Trigger Drum Kit **Jerry: Eastwood Guitars Tonika Bass electric bass guitar (played upside down and left-handed) **Mark: Black-colored left-handed Fender Stratocaster (played upside down and right-handed and with a Hotone CHOIR stompbox, a Electro-Harmonix Big Muff V8 fuzzbox, and a Hotone TREM opto tremolo pedal duct-taped on), Logitech Cordless Vantage Microphone (on a stand) **Bob: Natural-colored La Baye 2x4 DEVO Signature Model electric guitar **Josh 2: Gibson L6-S electric guitar /Horzez 'n Greyhoundz 'n Dead Veganz/ An indoor horse and greyhound racing track similar to an atmospheric theatre is installed in the theater. And it was all funded by Stingy. The best parts about this episode is when T-Bone and Razor slaughter animal rights activists protesting the track. 'Trivia' *Devo's instruments in the episode are as follows: **Josh 1: ddrum Hybrid 6-Piece Acoustic/Trigger Drum Kit **Jerry: Roland GAIA SH-01 synthesizer **Mark: Logitech Cordless Vantage Microphone **Bob: Ibanez Spud Custom electric guitar **Josh 2: ROLI Seaboard Rise keyboard *Orphie is a cowboy in this episode. /Peanut Otter's Disco Viewer Mail: Edition 1/ Devo and the Otter Trio respond to viewer mail. Several segments are abound. 'Trivia' *Devo do not have instruments in this episode. Also, they wear DEVO Super Synthetic Zippup Jackets, black denim pants, and patent leather combat boots in this episode. *It is revealed Luan and Luna are dating. *Orphie is a pirate, a chef, a cowboy, and various other things in this episode. /Anniversaire!/ The disco celebrates its two-month anniversary, but the party gets SO hectic that they have to tighten the security. 'Trivia' *Asides from microphones, Devo do not have any instruments in this episode. *All characters are dressed for a party in this episode. *Orphie is a pirate in this episode. /What's in a Nickname?/ Not-Snuggle Bear reveals that his/her actual name is Treddy Bear. Eventually, minds are blown in the disco. In fact, some people start teasing the bear for his/her true name. 'Trivia' *There is a musical number inspired by "Her Real Name isn't Blaineley" from Total Drama World Tour. /Winterlympics, Part 1/ To celebrate Christmas, Peanut hosts winter sports in the disco and its surrounded area. Which team will win in events of skiing, snowboarding and ice hockey? 'Trivia' *Devo do not have instruments in this episode. *All characters are seen wearing winter clothing in this episode. *Orphie is an ice prince in this episode. /Winterlympics, Part 2/ Peanut Otter's Winter Olympics continue to go on! Which team will win the trophy in the Skeleton and the snowball fight? 'Trivia' *Devo do not have instruments in this episode. *All characters are seen wearing winter clothing in this episode. *Orphie is an announcer in this episode. /Peanut Otter's Hop/ After watching some Happy Days episodes, Peanut gets the idea of temporarily transforming the disco into a '50s style entertainment center filled with car hops, drive in movie theaters, diners, and holograms of famous rock musicians and bands of the '50s. The best part? Peanut hosts a sock hop! But then, Lincoln, Homer, Devo, and Luan boycott going to the disco because of this change. 'Trivia' *All characters are seen wearing '50s style clothes throughout the period of the episode when the disco is "transformed", except for Lincoln, Homer, Devo, and Luan. *This is the third episode where the disco is seen being boycotted. *Pixel decides to dress up as The Fonz, cause f ck you that's why. *The members of The Rolling Stones voice their holograms. /The Disco Games, Part 1/ After last episode's idea turned out to be s t, Peanut gets his latest crazy idea. A NON-WINTER SPORTS EVENT! 'Trivia' *Devo's instruments in the episode are as follows: **Josh 1: ddrum Hybrid 6-Piece Acoustic/Trigger Drum Kit **Jerry: Roland GAIA SH-01 synthesizer **Mark: Logitech Cordless Vantage Microphone **Bob: Ibanez Spud Custom electric guitar **Josh 2: ROLI Seaboard Rise keyboard *Orphie is an announcer in this episode. /Slumber Party Panic/ The entire cast start a sleepover in the basement of the disco as so to celebrate Peanut's 8th birthday... while also doing crazy things such as playing a flamenco guitar upside down or seeing who can perform a pirouette for the longest. 'Trivia' *Devo do not have instruments in this episode. *This episode marks the debut of Miroir. *This episode marks the debut of Lusamine's Clefairy and Lilligant. *The party games in this episode and who wins them include, but are not limited to, what is listed below... **Playing a flamenco guitar upside-down (Winner: Luna Loud) **Performing a pirouette for the longest (Winner: Luan Loud) **Fencing championships (Winner: Lana) **An engineering contest (Winners: Lusamine and Lillie) **Karaoke without looking at the lyrics on screen (Winner: Pixel) **Using a guitar to cook pasta (Winner: Mark) **Gay sex (Winner: Fred Schneider) **A game of fake heart attack (Winner: Orphie) **Who can get the highest score in Bejeweled Blitz (Winner: Miroir) **A poker championship (Winner: Susie) **Cowboys and Indians (Winner: Mallow) **Who can stay out of the bag for the longest (Winner: Nebby) /The Disco Games, Part 2/ Now, more sports! 'Trivia' *Devo's instruments in the episode are as follows: **Josh 1: ddrum Hybrid 6-Piece Acoustic/Trigger Drum Kit **Jerry: Roland GAIA SH-01 synthesizer **Mark: Logitech Cordless Vantage Microphone **Bob: Ibanez Spud Custom electric guitar **Josh 2: ROLI Seaboard Rise keyboard *Orphie is an announcer in this episode. /Material Mess/ Madonna comes to the disco to host a singing competition at the exact moment Miroir installs an Anti-Intruder System for the disco. 'Trivia' *Devo are mentioned, but do not appear in this episode. /Genderstorm/ During a very stormy night, an unusual pink/blue lightning bolt strikes the disco, causing everyone inside to switch genders. PB&J, who are now "Peach", "Bread", and "Jammy", and the others have to survive being the opposite gender before another lightning bolt strikes the disco again in order to return to normal. 'Trivia' *Devo appear in this episode, transforming into Deva (an all female Devo tribute band out of New York) when they switch genders. *The genderbent versions of The Louds originally appeared in TLH episode "One of the Boys". *The B-52's do not switch genders, being immune to pink/blue lightning bolts. *Miroir's appearance in this episode is identical to that of Merlina from Sonic and the Black Knight: A Sonic Storybook Game. *Orphie is a pirate in this episode, and does not switch genders. *This episode marks the debut of Lixep and Genesis. *Pixel's name stays the same when her gender is switched. /Vamo alla Flamenco!/ The self-inserts decide it would be fun to hack the disco's musical software so that it only plays Flamenco music for one day and night only. 'Trivia' *Devo do not appear in this episode. *This marks the first episode where Pixel doesn't hijack the music software so it can play Jacob Sartorius songs. *Orphie is a potato in this episode. /International Disco Vacation/ PB&J, Jontron, the Loud kids, Homer, Devo, Sportacus, Cleo, and Riff-Raff decide to take a vacation to Cedar Point and then to Blackpool Pleasure Beach to further promote the disco. Meanwhile, Mordecai and the self-inserts are in charge of the disco. 'Trivia' *The title of this episode is a nod to the 1983 film National Lampoon's Vacation. This is further suggested as Jelly asked Devo to cover "Holiday Road" by Lindsey Buckingham during the vacation. *Orphie is a stereotypical black gangster in this episode. *Devo's instruments in this episode are as follows: **Josh 1: Pearl Crystal Beat drumset (Ruby Red) **Jerry: Eastwood Guitars Tonika Bass electric bass guitar (played upside down and left-handed) **Mark: Moog Minimoog Model D synthesizer, GLS Audio ES-58 microphone (mounted to the top of the 20-seating minivan's roof) **Bob: Gibson Robot Guitar electric guitar (Blue sunburst) **Josh 2: Gibson L6-S electric guitar /Holographic Skating Rink/ For the purpose of entertainment, Peanut and Jelly make a holographic roller-skating rink in the disco. There are some technicalities, however... 'Trivia' *Devo are mentioned, but do not appear in this episode. *All characters are seen wearing holographic roller skates. *Orphie is a 80's glam rocker in this episode. Laugh It Up, Fuzzball: Peanut Otter's Musicals Mini-Series This mini-series takes place in-between Seasons 2 and 3. During power outages, the Otter Trio tells the disco attendees and staff the stories of various plays and musicals, with characters from this show and various series and movies playing the roles. /Really Useful Jellicles, or, What the F&!@ is a Jellicle?/ During a performance by Jem and the Holograms, the power goes out and they are left with no other form of entertainment. While they wait for the power to return, Peanut Otter decides to retell the story of Cats. 'Trivia' *Devo act as the story Peanut tells' "Greek chorus" /I Want To Be a Religious Superstar/ During a Nightly Circus performance, the transformer explodes, leading to the power going out and Peanut Otter ends up telling everybody the story of Jesus Christ Superstar, but abridged with the Church of the SubGenius' "Bob" taking the place of Jesus Christ. 'Trivia' *Devo play "Bob"'s executioners. Season 3 /Crittercon/ The Otter Trio, Devo, The B-52's, the Loud kids, Homer, Cleo, Riff-Raff, Dook LaRue, and Orphie travel to Crittercon to further promote the disco. 'Trivia' *Devo's instruments in this episode are as follows: **Josh 1: Pearl Crystal Beat drumset (Ruby Red) **Jerry: Eastwood Guitars Tonika Bass electric bass guitar (played upside down and left-handed) **Mark: Moog Minimoog Model D synthesizer, GLS Audio ES-58 microphone **Bob: Brian May Guitars BMG Special electric guitar (White with Tortoise Shell Scratchplates and Chrome Hardware) **Josh 2: Gibson L6-S electric guitar *Orphie is a Jellicle in this episode. /Renovation/ The Otter Trio decide to renovate the disco by adding sleeping arrangements. This doesn't seem to work at all, however... 'Trivia' *Devo do not appear in this episode. *By the end of the episode, the sleeping arrangements burn due to flammable gases, but the rest of the disco is fine and there are somehow no casualties. /Peanut Otter's Viewer Q&A/ The entire cast answer questions sent in by the viewers. 'Trivia' *Devo do not have instruments in this episode. *Lusamine and Lillie sing The Cup Song together at the end. /Energizer Butter/ Baby Butter stumbles upon a leftover Energizer battery and accidentally swallows one. You might expect her to die, but you're wrong. Instead, she transforms into a sunglasses-wearing drum-beating endless runner dubbed "Energizer Butter". This further augments Lisa's interest in catching her for examination. Unfortunately, for her and the rest, it will be a long journey from point A to point B. 'Trivia' *Devo do not appear in this episode. /Swings and Slides/ Sydney brings along a group of pairs of '40s dancers to the disco dance floor just for his own pleasure. The frilled-neck lizard himself decides to have a breather from his valet driving job by singing out "Love Somebody" by It's Magic. However, this led to mixed reactions, with around half of the disco enjoying it and leaving the other half unhappy. Then, Peanut chastises Sydney for not following his task and making a public embarrassment out of himself. How will Sydney fix his reputation on his job and his relationship with Peanut? 'Trivia' *We learn that Peanut doesn't like the song "Love Somebody". /Hope's Peak Comes To The Disco!/ A group of cherry-picked students from Hope's Peak Academy (Monokuma and Usami included) come to the disco and Monokuma turns the disco into a killing field. 'Trivia' *This episode marks the debut of Monokuma, Usami, Chihiro, Junko, Aoi, Toko, Makoto and Sayaka. /Sweet N' Salty Memes/ Pixel and Lixep fight for Peanut Otter's Disco's best memelord. 'Trivia' *We learn that Pixel hates Pepe The Frog memes. We also learn that Pixel's favorite song is Everybody's Circulation . /The Day Of Musical Numbers/ In honor of the disco's first anniversary, Pixel, Lixep, Chihiro, Aoi, Toko, Sayaka, Makoto, Junko, Monokuma, Usami, Treddy Bear, Lusamine, Lincoln, Stingy, Luan, Robbie Rotten, Marco, Peanut, Jelly, Jontron, Lillie, Lana, and everyone else in the disco sing songs for this 1-hour special. Trivia *The songs that they sang are: ** Picture To Burn - Taylor Swift (Sung by Lusamine, Lana, Lillie and Lixep) ** NO - Meghan Trainor (Sung by Pixel, Marco and Luan) ** Stressed Out - Twenty Øne Piløts (Sung by Chihiro, Stingy, Robbie Rotten, Jelly and Lana) ** Versace On The Floor - Bruno Mars (Sung by everybody) ** Peter Pan - Kelsea Ballerini (Sung by Aoi, Toko, Sayaka and Junko) ** Avenir - Louane (Sung by Lincoln) ** Crooked Smile - J. Cole ft. TLC (Sung by everybody) ** Love Yourself - Justin Bieber ft. Ed Sheeran (Sung by Sayaka and Makoto) ** Bang My Head - David Guetta ft. Sia (Sung by everybody) ** Big Girls Cry - Sia (Sung by Lusamine) ** Be My Lover - La Bouche (Sung by Chihiro and Pixel) ** If You Don't Like the Village People, You're F cking Gay - Anal Cunt (Sung by Duke Nukem) ** Pillowtalk - Zayn (Sung by Usami, Treddy Bear and Monokuma) ** Neon Lights - Demi Lovato (Sung by everybody) ** Boys & Girls - Wil.I.Am ft. Pia MIA (Sung by Luan and Pixel) ** Bad - David Guetta & Showtek ft. Vassy (Sung by everybody) **The Mine Song - LazyTown (Sung by Stingy) ** We Are Number One - LazyTown (Sung by Robbie Rotten) ** Antidote - Travis Scott (Sung by all the characters from Dangan Ronpa) ** King - Years and Years (Sung by Makoto and Junko) ** Peanut Butter Jelly (Extended Mix) - Galantis (Sung by everybody) ** Stop, Look, and Listen - Devo (Sung by Devo, Callie Briggs, and the Benton sisters) ** Somebody To Die For - Hurts (Sung by Aoi, Marco, Lixep and Robbie Rotten) ** Classic Man - Jidenna ft. Roman GlanArthur (Sung by everybody) ** Safe And Sound - Capital Cities (Sung by Pixel and Marco) ** I Took A Pill In Ibiza (Seeb Remix) - Mike Posner (Sung by all the characters from Dangan Ronpa) ** Toca Toca - Fly Project (Sung by everybody, with rap verse from Steve) ** I Like It Loud - Cash Cash (Sung by Pixel, Peanut, Jelly, Junko, Makoto, Aoi, Toko and Usami) ** Catch My Breath - Kelly Clarkson (Sung by Pixel) ** Broccoli - D.R.A.M ft. Lil Yachty (Sung by Marco - don't ask.) ** Ain't Nobody - Felix Jaehn and Jasmine Thompson (Sung by everybody) ** Wild Things - Alessia Cara (Sung by Lillie, Lana, Stingy and Chihiro) ** Down In The DM - Yo Gatti (Sung by everybody) ** Mr. Vain - Culture Beat (Sung by Lana and Lillie) ** Rhythm Is A Dancer - Snap! (Sung by Junko and Monokuma) ** Groove Is In The Heart - Dee-Lite (Sung by Usami) ** Time Of Our Lives - Pitbull and Ne-Yo (Sung by everybody) ** Final Song - MØ (Sung by Aoi and Devo) ** Parachute - Olivia Somerlyn (Sung by Pixel) ** Bad Things - Machine Gun Kelly and Camila Cabello (Sung by Mitzi Mozzarella and Josh 2 of Devo) ** Cool Girl - Tove Lo (Sung by Cleo) ** El Perdón - Nicky Jam and Enrique Iglesias (Sung by Marco and Stingy) ** Sorry - Beyonce (Sung by Aoi) ** Perfect - One Direction (Sung by everybody) ** Marry The Night - Lady Gaga (Sung by Lixep) ** Fake Love - Drake (Sung by Lana, Lillie and Mallow) ** Greenlight - Pitbull ft. Flo Rid and LunchMoney Lewis (Sung by Peanut, Makoto and Junko) ** H.O.LY - Florida Georgia Line (Sung by Devo) *This marks the first one-hour special of the show. /Virtual RPG/ A pixel meteor strikes the disco, trapping its attendants in a Final Fantasy-esque RPG. With the enemy so numerous, how long can they survive? 'Trivia' *The job classes of the characters in this episode are as follows... **Peanut: Monk **Jelly: Warrior **Butter: Thief **Lucy Loud: Chemist **Luan Loud: Time Mage **Luna Loud: Mystic Knight **Cleo: Geomancer **Lana: Black Mage **Mallow: White Mage **Lincoln Loud: Dragoon **Susie: Blue Mage **Lusamine: Sage **Lillie: Red Mage **Miroir: Summoner **Duke Nukem: Dragoon **Rest TBA! /The Barney Bunch Episode/ A meteor in the shape of a gentlemen's sausage strikes the disco, causing everybody to be stuck in the Barney Bunch universe. (Spoiler alert: It then turns out be all a dream.) 'Trivia' *Everybody is a still image and have text-to-speech voices a la Google Translate when they have been transformed. *Dankzono (PixelxSayaka) becomes canon! WOOHOO /X Marks The Spot!/ Peanut holds a treasure hunt, and whoever wins gets 10,000,000 dollars. And everyone brawls and gets caught up in the competition. 'Trivia' *Pixel wears clothing from Hot Topic in this episode, because f k you, that's why. The Epic Doctor Waiting Room Adventure Chihiro volunteers to take Genesis to her first doctors appointment when Lixep has to run an errand. 'Trivia' *This marks Lixep's first speaking role. /Bring Your Pet to the Disco Day/ Peanut hosts a "Bring Your Pet to the Disco Day" at the disco, and the attendants and employees bring their pets over (if they have at least one). However, chaos ensues when the pets run rampant. 'Trivia' *The following pets (or Pokémon for the Pokémon trainers) the characters brought over: **PB&J: Bubbles the Bass **Homer: Santa's Little Helper **The Loud kids: Charles, Cliff, Geo, and Walt **Jontron: Jacques **Lana: Her Popplio **Pixel: A long-haired Siamese cat, a red fox, a pug, a hermit crab, a Welsh corgi, a hamster and 2 pot-belly pigs **Lixep: a Pikachu cause why not. :) **Miroir: His Anorith **Lillie and Lusamine: Nebby, Lusamine's Clefable, Lusamine's Lilligant, Shiron (Lillie's Alola Vulpix) **Devo: ***Josh 1: A Buff Brahma hen ***Josh 2: A red fox ***Bob: A baby ***Jerry: A chair ***Mark: 6 pug dogs **Callie Briggs: Her niece Felina (she got the date mixed up with "Bring Your Little S t to the Disco Day") **Kimber: Stormer (she was drunk) **Duke Nukem: All of his guns /I'm Baaack!/ Tordchen comes back. This time for real. 'Trivia' *Honk honk /Arcade Mode/ Peanut sets up four games in the disco - a bubble catching game, a card game, a surfing game and a pinball game. 'Trivia' *Devo do not appear in this episode. *This episode marks the debut of Lusamine's Misdreavus. /Vacation Time!/ In this hour-long special, everyone in the disco goes on a trip to meet Donald Trump, and to go to Halifax (The Canada one, not the British one), New Zealand and maybe China afterwards. 'Trivia' *This episode marks the first appearance of the SuperNoobs, Bean and Bella. /The Jellicle Ball/ This episode centres on the "Jellicle Tribe", a tribe of cats who meet once a year at the Jellicle Ball, where they rejoice with their leader, Old Deuteronomy. During the Jellicle Ball, only one of the cats will be selected by Old Deuteronomy to go to the Heaviside Layer, be reborn and come back to a different life, which is known as a "Jellicle Life", just before dawn. However, the Jellicle Tribe decided to host this year's Jellicle Ball at the disco. Hilarity ensues. 'Trivia' *This episode is just a blatant re-write of "Really Useful Jellicles, or, What the F&!@ is a Jellicle?" *Devo just wander off in the beginning of the episode and don't come back until the ending. /Mushrooms/ Pixel and Lixep do magic mushrooms and begin to hallucinate. Meanwhile, Paul McCartney and Ringo Starr decide to reunite the Beatles with Dick Dale and Sean Lennon replacing the late George Harrison and John Lennon, holding their first concert as the reunited Beatles at the disco because why the hell not? 'Trivia' *Pixel's line "I'm so high right now, I can fly off the disco building!" gained controversy because two 15 year old brothers from Moncton, New Brunswick, Canada took inspiration from that while high on marijuana, and died from brain damage. In later airings, the line was removed and was replaced with Pixel standing silently on the disco's rooftop. **Similarly, Mitzi's line "All vegans and organic food lovers can go f ck themselves!" in response to Paul McCartney refusing to eat a cheeseburger gained controversy because a 23-year old man from Fairfield, Iowa, United States took inspiration from that, and caused a mass shooting in nearby Maharishi Vedic City, where non-organic foods are banned. In later airings, the line was removed and was replaced with Mitzi force-feeding the burger to Paul. *** That line is intact on the Peanut Otter's Disco: Girls Are Nature's Punching Bag DVD though. Pixel's line is still omitted in the DVD because everyone who works on the show don't want such events as the two teenagers comitting suicide to happen anymore. PixelMiette has said, "It wasn't meant to be taken seriously. We never expected this to happen... the show is complete satire. My character, Pixel, was thinking out loud. Please, if any teens, tweens or adults are listening to me, don't do drugs.. they can really f k you up, now." ****This is so far the most controversial episode of the series, to the extremes that some channels don't even air this episode. *****Once in March 2017, NHK General TV in Japan accidentally showed the scene where Pixel said her infamous line about jumping off the roof, and the moment she was about to say it, NHK's technical difficulties card was shown before cutting to the next scene. /Hot Diggity Damn!/ Pixel, Sayaka, Marco and Chihiro go to a baseball game, and throw hot dogs at everyone in order to begin a food fight. But in reality, Sayaka and Chihiro brought Pixel to the trip so she and Marco could make up after their breakup. 'Trivia' *At the 1:34 mark, Pixel flips off a row of seats for throwing a can of Dole orange juice at Sayaka. Of course, her middle fingers are censored, but they aren't in DVD releases. *At the end of the episode, it marks the first on-screen kiss for the DankZono ship. /Sweaty Pseudo-Otherkin Unite!/ Pixel, Cleo and Aoi take Genesis to Furrycon when they have to babysit her. 'Trivia' *Pixel dresses up as a furry version of Richard Cunningham from Happy Days to Furrycon. /Pufferzine Problem/ An unknown vandal fills one of the disco's restaurant's ingredients with Pufferzine, a highly reactive substance that causes the consumer to swell up like a balloon. The female characters, who aren't effected by Pufferzine, go out to find a cure. (Spoiler alert: Rio did it because HE HATES DECEPTION AND DESPISES LIARS!) 'Trivia' *Devo, who seem to be the most effected by Pufferzine, do not have any instruments in this episode. *Jem and the Holograms just wander off in the beginning and don't return until the next episode. *The B-52's are uneffected by Pufferzine. *While finding a cure, Pixel and the other female characters dance in the middle of the street - and sing to - Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson and Bruno Mars. /The 7Tst Annual Your Black Muslim Bakery Thanksgiving Fall Float Parade Thing/ Rolfe DeWolfe and Pixel host the 7Tst Annual Your Black Muslim Bakery Thanksgiving Fall Float Parade Thing. 'Trivia' *Your Black Muslim Bakery sponsors the parade despite having gone out of business in 2007. *Here are the floats entered by the disco staff and guests: **PB&J: The Otter Trio entered their float out of apparent annoyance with the Pokemon characters. **Lana and Mallow made a float that depicts several Grass-Type and Water-Type Pokemon playing together. **Lusamine's float has a life-size Solgaleo on it. **Billy Mays' float has him advertising the Big City Slider Station. **Devo's float has them and several female maskers in a 5 Pointz-esque building. Devo perform the song "Sexi Luv" **Pixel's float that she hosts on is an enormous peach emoji. /Songs about Schoolgirls/ Pixel and Sayaka take their relationship to the next level. Meanwhile, Devo, Toko and Makoto try to write a song together. 'Trivia' *- /Luan vs. Crazy Courtney/ Luan sues Crazy Courtney from The Amanda Show for looking like her. 'Trivia' *Orphie is a judge in this episode. /Peachy Pixel/ Pixel begins to obsess over peaches. Meanwhile, Makoto attempts to swing from a chandellier without falling down. 'Trivia' *This episode marks the first on-screen injury. In addition, Makoto mimics the "Sssss... ahhh!" scene from Family Guy when he falls off the chandellier. /The Third Of The Disco Games/ Lynn suggests that the disco should have a third Disco Games, as well as an anthem. 'Trivia' *This is the anthem . It was sung by Chihiro, Monkuma and Usami. *We learn that Pixel is good at tennis. /Got Milk?/ After the disco has run out of milk during a day when nearby grocery stores and other businesses except the disco have gone on strike, Peanut must run out to a stray field of cows, milk each and every one of them, and collect the milk in jars so that he, as a milkman, brings the disco more milk. 'Trivia' *This tune plays in the background during the scene when Peanut walks back to the disco carrying the milk bottles. /Disco Aquarium/ Come to Peanut Otter's Disco (and restaurant)! Reformed into a giant aquarium for one day and one day only! Scuba gear and ray gun are recommended. Peanut Otter's Disco is not responsible for damage to people or property. 'Trivia' *Devo do not appear in this episode. *All characters are seen wearing scuba gear in this episode. /Disco Guy/ The Griffin family, Peter, Lois, Meg, Chris, Stewie and Brian, visit the disco. And they bring a sex-crazed friend. Pixel and the Dangan Ronpa characters go out to eat and see a movie. 'Trivia' *This episode marks the debut of Chisa, Chiaki, Ibuki, Sonia, Teruteru, Mikan and Hiyoko. *At the movie theater, posters for Moana, Sing and Boss Baby are visible. /Sexy Love/ Sailor Jupiter gets pregnant with Cleo's kitten... for some reason. Wait, what? 'Trivia' *This episode marks the debuts of Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mini Moon. *This tune plays in the background during the scene when Sailor Jupiter is walked by Jelly Otter to the hospital. Category:Random Works! Category:Crossovers Category:Disco time Category:PB&J Otter Category:Pages by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:TV Shows Category:Fake stuff Category:Random Attempts at Reviving the Good Random-ness in Random-ness Wiki